The Sparrow's Daughter
by hotaruchan2002
Summary: Will and Elizabeth have a daughter, this is her story. AU, takes place after first movie.
1. Welcomed Returns

Sparrow's Daughter

Written by: hotaruchan2002

A/N: Yes, I decided to *finally* fix this fic. Definitely AU, mainly because when I wrote the original, only the first movie had been released. Elizabeth and Will are married, and Jack still roams the seas. Thank you goes to my wonderful beta, megthefiercelady! Anyways, enjoy!

Chapter 1

"Tell me the story about the pirates, mother, please?" Maeve asked, looking at her mother with child-like inquisitiveness.

"I've already told you that story a thousand times. You must have it memorized by now Maeve." Elizabeth said, looking into her daughter's pleading eyes. Sighing, Elizabeth gave in. "Should I start at the beginning?"

"No, at the part where you were forced to walk the plank. That's my favourite!" Maeve replied, turning her head.

"Alright. Your father had just given himself up to Barbossa, to save my life..." Elizabeth started, beginning to pin her daughter's hair up. "Jack had already jumped, and I was standing at the end, trying to think of ways to stall having to jump."

"Elizabeth, I've asked you not to tell Maeve these stories." Will said, an angry tone in his voice. He stood in the doorway of Maeve's room, looking at the two women he loved most in the whole world.

"Father, they're harmless tales." Maeve piped up, casting her father an annoyed glare.

"You're just like your mother." Will sighed, shaking his head. "I do not want you to think that you can just go wandering with pirates."

"But I _want_ to be a pirate, Father! Just like Uncle Jack!" Maeve said, standing up, but falling quickly thereafter because Elizabeth was still holding some of her hair. "Ow."

"No, absolutely not! You are going to grow up a proper lady!" Will insisted. Maeve went to protest when a servant entered the room.

"A man is here to see you sir," he said solemly. The tone in the servant's voice caused Maeve's eyes to light up.

"Uncle Jack's home!" she exclaimed, pulling her housecoat tightly around her and running from the room, hair half up and still in her night dress. "Uncle Jack!" she exclaimed excitedly, leaping into his arms. She giggled, and then stepped back. "What did you bring me this time?"

"Maeve Turner! What have I told you about asking such things!" Elizabeth chided, as her and Will joined the two in the foyer.

"Sorry." Maeve muttered, looking at him through her eyelashes. "It's good to see you again Uncle Jack."

"It's alright Elizabeth." Jack said, smiling his gold toothy grin. "I brought you this luv," he said, handing Maeve a box. Maeve opened it to find a string of black pearls. "So you'll never forget me, savvy?"

"Oh Uncle Jack! I could never forget you!" she said, hugging him. She ran her fingers over the smooth pearls, her eyes wide with wonder.

"And, I have this." he said, handing her a bag. Maeve pulled out a black silk dress and she turned to face her mother. "I do hope it fits."

"It's beautiful. Thank you so much!" She said, holding it against herself. "Mother, will you help me put this on?" Elizabeth nodded with a smile and the two headed upstairs.

"She's got your hair and eyes, mate, but her mother's beauty." Jack said, watching the two women climb the stairs.

"And stubbornness. She wants to be a pirate Jack." Will groaned, knowing exactly what Jack's reaction to that comment would be. The two headed into the parlour, Will settling into his favorite chair. Jack opted to stand.

"So? Let her, I'd gladly take her aboard my crew, treat her like my own daughter." Jack said, the words _own daughter_ feeling strange to say.

"Jack, I want her to be a lady, not a pirate." Will protested. He hated to make himself out as the villain, but he only wanted what was best for his only little girl. He went to continue what he was saying, but was interrupted by the same servant entering the room.

"Commodore Norrington, Lady Norrington and their son, sir." he announced.


	2. Indecent Proposal

Sparrow's Daughter

Written by: hotaruchan2002

A/N: Woo! Chapter two! Anyways, introducing Edward Norrington, Commodor Norrington and some lovely young lady's son. Remember, read and review!

Chapter 2

"Commodore Norrington, Lady Norrington and their son, sir," the servant announced.

"Ah, James, Alexandra, Edward, welcome. Elizabeth and Maeve are upstairs but they should be down any minute now." Will said, gesturing for the trio to sit down.

"Well, well, if it isn't Jack Sparrow. Come back from pillaging?" Norrington said, looking him up and down. His wife took a seat across from Will, James on one side and Edward on the other side closer to the entrance.

"That's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow." The man in question corrected, glaring at Norrington. His ears picked up the sound of heels against tiled floor as Maeve and Elizabeth appeared in the doorway. Everyone turned to see the two women walk in. "Maeve, that dress looks fabulous on you, savvy?"

"Thank you, Uncle Jack." Maeve blushed, clasping her hands behind her back. She looked over at the new arrivals, silently wondering why the Norrington family was here. Of course, she knew they really didn't need a reason, it could just be a visit for tea, but she had her sneaking suspicions something was up.

"You look ravishing." Edward said, moving closer to her. His eyes raked over her body, stopping momentarily at various parts of her anatomy.

"Uh, thank you." Maeve replied, moving closer to Jack. His gaze was making her rather uncomfortable, she moved to Jack's other side, away from Edward.

"Now that everyone is here, Maeve, your father and I have something to tell you." Elizabeth said a nervous smile on her face as she moved to sit beside Will.

"We know you're almost eighteen, you are practically a young lady. As such, your mother and I believe that it is time for you to secure your financial and social future by getting married." Will stated, looking between everyone who had gathered in the room.

"Married?" Maeve stammered unable to grasp the idea of her parents having arranged a marriage for her. Her mind reeled, suddenly wondering who her parents had in mind.

"Meet your fiancé." Will said, pointing to Edward. Maeve looked over at Edward, who had a satisfied smirk on his face. Maeve paled at the idea.

"Fiancé? Married? Edward Norrington?" Maeve continued to stammer. She slouched in a nearby seat not able to think straight. "This is to burry the hatchet between the Norringtons and the Turners, isn't it? You just want the past to go away, you don't care about my happiness! I want to be in love when I marry, like you and mother!"

"Maeve, please. You're overreacting. Situations were different with me and your mother." Will said, trying to calm his daughter.

"No, they were not! I would rather die before going through with this, this marriage of convenience!" she shouted, jumping out of the chair she was in. She then stormed out of the room, leaving the rest who were still there not sure what to think of her reaction.

"Allow me to talk to her, Mr Turner." Edward offered.

"No, mate, I will go talk to her." Jack replied, noting his all to eager tone. In his signature swagger, Jack exited the room. There was something about Edward that didn't sit right with him. Not that Jack was necessarily a good person to talk to about raising children, but his gut told him not to trust Edward. Jack found his way to Maeve's room and knocked gently on the door.


End file.
